This invention relates to a circuit for compensating deflection in a display unit.
In general, a display unit comprises a cathode-ray tube on which displays a picture or image. In the display unit, it is difficult to be free from picture distortion. In order to compensate the picture distortion, the display unit may have a compensating circuit for compensating the picture distortion.
A conventional compensating circuit is supplied with deflecting compensation data. The conventional compensating circuit converts the deflecting compensation data into an analog compensation data. The conventional compensating circuit produces a deflecting compensation voltage signal, Furthermore, the conventional compensating circuit produces a high voltage signal in accordance with a horizontal frequency of the display unit. The high voltage signal is compensated into a compensated voltage signal on the basis of the deflecting compensation voltage signal. By the compensated voltage signal, control is made about a current of a horizontal yoke in order to compensate the picture distortion.
However, it is difficult to compensate the picture distortion with a high accuracy in the conventional compensating circuit as will be described later.